User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Chapter 1 (NOTE: Has nothing to do with BCoW!)
Ok, some words to clear up confusions before we start... So what the hell is this even? It's pretty simple, really... thing is, I've just completed the Tale of Alltynex series, a real PC SHMUP classic by SITER SKAIN, in particular the game RefleX, the longest and hardest installment of the bunch, and I was suddenly filled with creativity, so I decided to just write a short random fanfic based on that game's story, but with every major spaceship reimagined as a human, and with retconned plot, too, to go along with that. Each chap ter of this fanfic will detail one level from that game, so there'll be 8 chapters in total. And why are you writing here as opposed to, say, fanfiction.net? Because: * People know me better here * Wikia has more formatting options than fanfiction.net * I'm too lazy to make a fanfiction.net account. >_> Why are you suddenly writing this instead of continuing Eternal Wars?! Give us more Eternal Wars!!! ...Writer's block. ...And hey, sudden "creativity" surge, people! Anyway, so... here goes! Prologue BGM: The Tale of ALLTYNEX 2nd Chapter: Prologue '--This is the tale of the fight between the resistance forces and the grand continent's military forces--' It's been 200 years since we destroyed the corrupted supercomputer ALLTYNEX and defeated the mysterious Visitor, Satariel... Eurasia has went into complete disarray because of their assault, but we've managed to recover... However, the trauma was so great that the continent of Eurasia became increasingly militaristic, and in the end, all the countries of Eurasia formed a tyrannic Eurasian Unified Army... This huge, impossibly powerful army is lead by a group of supersoldiers known as the Zodiacs, or the Council of Eight... Which consist of: "Bully" Taurus, "Warrior" Gemini, "Princess" Virgo, "Judge" Libra, "Assassin" Scorpio, "Scout" Pisces... And of course, their leader, "President" Cancer and his second-in-command, "General" Sagittarius... For years, drunken with power, this continental government has leeched on its citizens without resent... Eventually, a resistance was formed, by the name of Valkyness, with Dr. Guehala Dennis, the one who defeated Satariel and leaped through time in the aftermatch, as one of its founding members... However, small as they are, they couldn't fight the Unified Army all on their own... So Dr. Dennis made a scientific breakthrough by creating a reflective shield, using the remains of the Visitor's spirit as its power source... He mounted the shield on a new recruit, known as Phoenix, in hopes that he'll help Valkyness win the war, and make Eurasia the population's once again... But a battalion led by Virgo headed for Dr. Dennis' hideout... Chapter 1: Pinpoint Raid BGM: An Unavoidable Choice Virgo: So here we are... As Virgo looks upon the small laboratory, she slowly prepares her Astral Cannon, which is in fact a magical staff that can fire a huge laser blast, and points it towards the base. Guehala: Alright, all's done now. Good luck on your first mission, soldier! Your objective is... Phoenix: WATCH OUT, DOCTOR! As Dr. Dennis is going to finish his sentence, a huge laser blast suddenly arrive and obliterate the hideout. Phoenix is lucky enough to evade and survive the blast, but unfortunately not Guehala, as he's crushed by the crumbling compartment... Phoenix: DOCTOR! Guehala says as he's clinging to his life, with the last of his energy: Guehala: Listen, you must... go... to the Moonlight Base... Phoenix: The Moonlight Base? Where is it, Doctor?! No, Doctor... Guehala then takes his last breath, under the heavy boulders. Phoenix: No... no... the Army! The Army will pay for this! As Phoenix storms out of the burning house, he's instantly greeted by a squad of armored soldiers, as Virgo herself had instantly ran away right after doing the damage. Soldier: Yo, going somewhere? Phoenix: *burning steam* YOU! Are you the one who did this?!!! Soldier: Dude, I only have these handguns! Use that dumb head of yours for once!!! Phoenix: WHAT?!!! Soldier: ...Uh oh, looks like I accidentally enraged him. GUYS, commence the attack! The soldiers then proceed to attack Phoenix, who frantically rolls around to dodge the bullets and uses his machinegun to fight back. Seeing themselves slowly getting overpowered by a single guy, the enemy squad then goes to disarray, and proceeds to slowly retreat to try to reach their commanders. Phoenix: WHO? WHO FIRED THE BLAST?!!! As Phoenix shouts in anger and stampedes through the fields, a worried Virgo can be seen running in the distance, meeting up with a small-looking guy in a blue uniform, before turning to a narrow road. ???: Princess, this way! Virgo: Che... *turns to the safe road* ???: Don't worry, I'll stop this guy for you... Let's get this game going, shall we? The little commander then cloaks himself, rendering him invisible, and slowly runs to Phoenix's back, using his cloak and the mist in the forest nearby as cover. Phoenix, having learned the commander's name through torturing a random soldier, proceeds to blitz through the battalion even more outrageously. Phoenix: VIRGO!!! VIRGO!!! COME BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY LITTE B****!!! As Phoenix runs and runs, the soldiers who face him become scarcer and scarcer, as they have all become afraid at his tantrum and slowly sneaked away, especially since they know one of their leaders is going to take things into his hands himself... Phoenix: VIRGO!!! Where could she have run to?! As Phoenix stands before a curtain of fog, suddenly, two homing lasers hit him from the back, bringing him to his knees. The little commander then dashes forward and reveals himself to Phoenix. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "SCOUT" PISCES ---- Pisces: Greetings, new guy. Wanna follow our princess? Phoenix: You are... one of the Zodiac warriors?! Pisces: Why yes! Unfortunately, she has some other stuff to care about right now... so I'll have to take care of you in her stead, because you know... Pisces then dashes past Phoenix, giving him a quick shot at point-blank range in the process, exhausting Phoenix even more. Pisces: ...you rebels can be so annoying sometimes... Phoenix: Kuh... Phoenix then tries to get up, but before he could succeed, Pisces has already pointed his machinegun towards him. Pisces: Too bad, your quest will have to end prematurely here... As Pisces shoots Phoenix, the latter, still flat on the ground, trying to get up, suddenly realize something of utmost importance, the whole purpose of his recruit.... Phoenix: The shield... I must learn how to activate the shield...! As the bullets approach, Phoenix then uses what little stamina he has left to press a button built on the right sleeve of his armor, triggering a reflective barrier, reflecting Pisces shot. As some of these tiny bullets start to graze his armor, Pisces panicks and realizes the gravity of the situation. Pisces: *runs around senselessly as his armor is burnt* Whoa whoa whoa! Gnnnh... So that's their new weapon, huh...? very well then... Pisces cloaks himself, while using the smoke generator on his jetpack to dense the fog around him, giving him lower visibility, before cloaking himself and runs into it. Meanwhile, Phoenix finally manages to get up, though slowly and tiringly. Phoenix: Hehe... hehehe... you little bastards, always so rash... As Phoenix has just gotten up, he suddenly senses two homing lasers coming his way again, so he once again activates his shield, reflecting them. As they are now reflected, the lasers then proceed to seek Pisces indeed, devastating his jetpack - and smoke generator - and clearing up the fog while ripping Pisces of his maneuverability, revealing him to Phoenix' eyes. Pisces: Gah! No,... NO!!! As Phoenix approaches him, a terrified Pisces turns back and charges 4 homing lasers at Phoenix, but the new recruit shields again, reflecting all those lasers to Pisces, bringing him to his knees, severely injured... Pisces: No, no... *gulp* As Pisces looks upon him with terrified, trembling eyes, Phoenix points his machinegun at him, with a furious, serious face. Phoenix: Tell me... where is the Moonlight Base...? Pisces: Y...you can... enter it... through the Stratosphere Passage... right over there! Pisces then points to a huge orbital elevator of sorts in the distance, which is connected to a long floating tunnel leading to the top of a huge cliff. Pisces: N...now... uhm... c...can you let me go...? Phoenix: Hmph... Phoenix, ignoring Pisces' pleads, points his machinegun to his head. Phoenix: You tyrants... don't deserve to live, not with such a weak heart... Using his machinegun, Phoenix then shoots Pisces to pieces, ending the battle. Phoenix: Hajjjjjx... Now, where's that b**** again?! As Phoenix contemplates the surroundings in an attempt to find Virgo, he sees a group of Valkyness soldiers fighting Virgo's remaining forces, with Virgo herself being apprehended by two Valkyness troopers. Virgo: Let me go! Gnnh.... Phoenix, then runs toward Virgo, but before he could reach her, she has already broken free and defeated the two guards, and continues to run away, while some huge, armored, bulky guys armed with spiked cannons (?) jump in to intercept. Phoenix: Gah, more of these guys, huh...? As Phoenix prepares to attack, the Unified Army troops start to overpower the Valkyness troops, disallowing them to help Phoenix in his chase. Valkyness Soldier: Phoenix, just focus on hunting Virgo down! These guys will automatically retreat without their commander. We can't help you, but hopefully we can stand on our own here! Phoenix: Roger! Phoenix then charges towards the big bulky guys and fires his machinegun mindlessly in a desperate attempt to breakthrough... just to realize that these guys are actually very easily defeated and went down in just a few shots. Phoenix: GYAAAAAAAH!!!! H..huh, they are already done with?! *stands dumbfounded* Oh well, let's continue the witch hunt, then. Phoenix then hurriedly runs through the battlefield, dodging Eurasian bullets as well as Valkyness stray bullets in the process, before seeing Virgo finally nearby. Phoenix: VIRGO!!! COME BACK HERE!!! Virgo: Che... he's already here?! As Phoenix tries to use his machinegun on Virgo, some Eurasian soldiers suddenly jump in. Some take the bullets for their commanders, while others attempt to attack Phoenix. However, he easily disposes of them. But right afterwards, Virgo herself turns around... ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "PRINCESS" VIRGO ---- BGM: Crazy Goddess Virgo Wasting no time, Virgo instantly uses her staff to perform a heart-shaped wave attack, which Phoenix attempts to reflect... only to discover that his shield can't reflect such a thing, but only block it. Phoenix: H...huh?! My shield... Virgo: Careful, my dear friend... just because your shield may be reflective, doesn't mean it would be able to reflect everything... Phoenix: Y.... don't get cocky, you b****!!! Phoenix then uses his machinegun on Virgo, who's barely fazed. Virgo: Again, careful, my dear friend... your squeaky uzi won't be a match for us Councillors' armor... You'll only be wasting bullets, unless we are already severely wounded... Phoenix: LIAR!!! You only have a pink, girly, frilly dress to cover your filthy a**!!! Virgo: ?! Phoenix: *make a funny face* Using SHMUP logic to hide your pathetic existence and Meta's bad writing, huh? HEY!!! Phoenix: Who's daddy's little Barbie doll now, huh? Bleh bleh bleh... Come here little cutesy kitty... Come, meow meow! Virgo, triggered, then proceeds to use an Astral Cannon blast on Phoenix, who successfully blocks it and its excess energy with his barrier. However, because of such a strong attack, his barrier had to be up for a while, depleting its energy. Phoenix: Heh... Your attacks are nothing against me! Man, I was scared for a while. That was a really strong shot, I'll give you that! Virgo: ...And trust me, you should be... Virgo then uses her staff to shoot a barrage of small, star-shaped energy bullets at Phoenix. As the latter attempts to activate his shield, however, he discovers that it has ran out of battery. Phoenix: *frantically presses the shield button* Huh? I...it needs to recharge?! *looks at Star Barrage with shocked face* GYAAAAAAAH!!!! The Star Barrage hits Phoenix straight on and slowly rips off his armor, clothes, and flesh, reducing him to an exhausted man on the ground. Virgo then slowly walks towards Phoenix, still maddened, and points her staff towards him, preparing for another Star Barrage. Virgo: ...Die. As Virgo's staff lights up however, Phoenix' shield has finally been recharged, and as she shoots, he instantly activates the barrier, reflecting some of the stars towards her. Virgo, although shocked, quickly realizes the situation, and proceeds to turn around and run away again before she receives more damage. Phoenix: *finishes reflecting Star Barrage and gets up* COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARDLY SL**!!! Phoenix then continuously fires his machinegun at Virgo, who eventually becomes hurt and quickly turns around and fires a big laser beam at Phoenix with her staff to try for a surprise attack, but Phoenix, with his great reflex, manages to shield in time, reflecting the beam at her. Although Virgo is also quick and instantly jumped to the side after seeing Phoenix activating his shield, she still gets hit by the laser, losing her left arm and becoming severely injured in the process. Virgo: GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *falls to the ground, trying to keep her grip on her staff* Gnah... ah... ah... *huff* *puff* Phoenix: Heh, how's that, huh? *points machinegun towards Virgo* Prepare to die, b****! Virgo, wrenching in pain, slowly raises her head up to look at Phoenix, before using the last of her magic power to teleport somewhere else out of sight, then continues to (try to) run away. Phoenix: *fires his machinegun* THIS IS FOR.. ugh, she disappeared... *realizes he's shooting thin air* *sigh* Oh well,... I should continue on to the Moonlight Base, I guess... I'll take care of her later. Phoenix, now realizing that he's already close to the orbital elevator, then proceeds to run towards it. Meanwhile, as Virgo is slowly walking away in pain to hide from the Valkyness forces and return to her home, she meets a quiet, cold loli in a fancy black armor, with headgear covering her twintails' backside, like a cloak. Virgo: Huh? Nice to see you here... Wait, what are you... Chapter 1 -- END You can read the other chapters here! --Koufuku Metanana 10:17, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics